


let me help you, cas

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, Kink Fill, M/M, No Plot, Prompt Fill, a little of porn, awkward hand job, talk of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Researching angel anatomy, Dean finds out that Angel Sperm is actually Grace and can be used in spells. Dean convinces Cas to let him extract some, exclusively to keep some in store if they need it and Cas is not there. He doesn't want it to be weird because he and Cas are best friends, so he does his best to keep it clinical and professional while he helps Cas reach his orgasm. Sam can appear, maybe help Dean as his assistant in the procedure?https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/157542.html?thread=47511654#t47511654
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	let me help you, cas

**Author's Note:**

> kink fill, not much porn though

Dean wasn’t usually the one stuck on research duty. That was Sam. Sam was the brains of the operations while Dean was the brawn. And for the most part, Dean was happy with the arrangement. But this...this was different. Dean wasn’t researching a hunt. In fact team free will haven’t had a hunt in weeks. Which had been fine at first. Dean figured they needed a break.

There was nothing to do in the bunker except eat, drink beer, sleep and watch porn. And trust Dean, it sounded good at first (was good at first) but after a week of that, even Dean had to draw a line somewhere. That was how he found himself, bored out of his mind, reading about angels-more specifically, angel anatomy. It was rather interesting the things he found, especially when it came to an angel’s wings. He didn’t even realize there were so many different kinds of wings. Cas barely ever talked about angel anatomy. The topic never came up. Nah, Cas liked to talk more about human anatomy. It was kind of weird. But whatever. 

Dean flipped through some more pages. There were over at least a hundred pages of nothing but wings. He never knew angels had such a huge wing kink honestly. He closed the book and looked through another book. This book was thicker than the first and had barely anything on wings. It talked more about grace, which was less interesting if he had to be honest with himself. Dean figured he knew enough about grace to be somewhat of an expert on the subject, given that he was friends with a real life angel of the lord. Yawning, Dean was about to close the book up and grab something to eat, maybe watch some more porn on Sammy’s laptop just to piss his brother off, when something caught his eye. It was a single word: sperm. He blinked, wondering if maybe it was because he was thinking of porn that made him imagine the word on the page.

But nope. It was still there. Sperm. Angel sperm to be exact. As he read the text he found his eyebrows shooting up. Ok. This turned from interesting tidbit to interesting-useful. The book said that angel sperm could be used in a lot of powerful spells, like summoning demons and angels, banishing stuff, teleportation, flight, etc. Yeah definitely useful. Dean was already plotting the kinds of spells they could use with angel sperm. It would really make hunting easier with the kinds of spells prepared that needed the sperm.

He leaned back in his chair. Now he just needed to convince a certain ‘angel of the lord who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition’ that his angel sperm would be more useful sitting in a jar. Well, Dean thought to himself with a grin, he definitely had some work to do.

It turned out convincing Cas to give up his precious other grace was not as easy as Dean thought it would be. He forgot how completely obtuse Cas could act when it came to all stuff related to sex and basic anatomy. Cas made a much better warrior of God than he did anything else really.

Cas cocked his head to the side for what seemed like the hundredth time. Dean found that sort of cute in an obnoxious way the first couple times he did it. Now it was just downright obnoxious.

“I just need your sperm, Cas,” Dean said with frustration, trying hard not to give in to the urge of throwing his hands in the air and stomping his foot like a child throwing a tantrum. 

“Why?” Cas asked for the hundredth time.

“Because! The book said so!” Dean said. He held up the book so that Cas could read the text. “Your sperm is like the holy grail, man. If we can keep some, we can use them in these spells. Do you know how much easier it’d be if we can teleport instantly or run really fast or have superhuman strength?”

“But Dean. Why would you need any of that when you have me?” Cas asked, leaning back as he studied the human in front of him.

Dean sighed. Was Cas deaf or something? “I told you. What if you’re not here and it’s just me and Sammy? You can’t be here all the time. Even you said that before,” he pointed out.

Cas finally conceded to that point. “You may have a point there. Ok,” he took a deep breath. “What do you need me to do?”

Dean gulped as he tried to figure out a way to ask this without making it sound weird. After a moment Dean realized there was no way to ask what he was asking without making it sound awkward so he just went for it. 

“Uh well...you need to jack off,” Dean said.

Cas just stared at him for a moment, at a loss for words. “You want me to jack off, like reach orgasm?”

“Well yeah,” Dean said clearing his throat. He went over to the kitchen and picked up an empty jar and held it up for Cas to see. “And then we can put it all in here. For later use.”

He waited in silence as Cas digested what he was talking about. Finally Cas said, “Ok. But Dean I’ve never really jacked off before. Well I have but it’s been a long time, since the _Pizza Man_ incident I believe.”

Dean caught the reference right away and let his jaw drop in surprise. “It’s been _that_ long?” He watched in wonder as his best friend nodded. No wonder Cas always seemed like he had a stick up his ass. He set the jar down and rubbed his suddenly clammy hand on his jeans. “Well uh if you want, I can help you.”

“You want to help me reach orgasm?” Cas asked, confused. “I thought masturbation was a one person activity.”

“Normally it is,” Dean agreed readily. “But this is different.”

“How so?”

Dean paused, unsure if he should continue. He didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship by being weird but Cas sounded genuine in his question. Well he was already this far down the rabbit hole. Why stop here?

Dean shrugged. “Normally people masturbate for pleasure, Cas. But this is purely a uh business transaction. We’re both benefiting from this. You get to feel good and we get to keep your sperm. Win-win.”

Cas still didn’t look convinced. “For spells. In case I’m not here with you and Sam,” he repeated skeptically.

Dean just nodded and waited. He held his breath as Cas seemed to think it over for what felt like a dozen times now. Finally Cas nodded his consent. “Ok,” he said quietly. 

“Ok,” Dean said back, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Do you want to do this now?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. Honestly it was up to Cas. It was his sperm after all. “Up to you. Do you want to do this now?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded. “Yes. Might as well.”

“Ok,” Dean said. “Let’s go then.”

He picked up the jar again and headed over to Cas and took him by the hand, startling the angel. He led Cas out of the kitchen and into Dean’s room. Once they were both inside, Dean closed the door and locked it. He turned over to Cas who stood in the middle of the room awkwardly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You know you’re supposed to take off your clothes, right?”

“Oh right,” Cas said. He forgot. He shrugged out of the trenchcoat he always wore and fiddled with his tie. After a moment he was able to tug it free and let it drop in a pile in front of him. 

Dean watched as Cas chucked off his shirt, before tugging off his pants. Pretty soon he was wearing nothing but blue boxers and white socks. Dean grimaced as he tried not to get aroused from watching his friend strip. This was purely business, between two mutual best friends.

“Take off your boxers too,” Dean said when Cas just stood there and stared at him.

Cas nodded and took off his boxers, tossing it somewhere behind him. Dean could see Cas’ dick standing upright, completely hard. Cas was still staring at him the entire time. Dean wished Cas would cool it with the intense eye fucking he always seemed to reserve for Dean, but living with Cas for so long, he knew that was asking for the impossible.

“I thought you were going to help me, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean blinked back to the present. Right. Dean did offer. He wasted no time and went over to his bed and knelt down. Dean fished for the first aid kit he had under his bed for a moment before finding it and pulling it out. He opened the kit and took out a set of large plastic gloves. Thank god he kept the kit close. He put the gloves on and turned to Cas.

“You ready?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded, watching him with interest. Dean hurried to Cas and put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re sure? You can always tell me ‘no’ and we can pretend this never happened,” Dean said seriously. “We don’t have to do this, man.”

“I can assure you, Dean, it’s fine. If this helps with hunts, then I give you my consent. You know we’re friends and I will do whatever it takes to help you and Sam,” Cas replied.

“Ok then. As long as it doesn’t jeopardize our friendship,” Dean said a little shakily.

Cas shook his head. “We have a profound bond, Dean. Nothing can jeopardize that.”

That seemed to be the right thing to say. Dean nodded and took a deep breath. “Ok,” he said simply, and put a gentle hand on Cas’ dick. He heard Cas take a sharp breath at the touch. He waited a beat for Cas to say something. When he didn’t he took that as a good sign. Dean wrapped his gloved hand around Cas’ dick and started to slowly jack him off.

Cas kept gasping as Dean gently rubbed his dick. Dean tried not to think of his own problem and focused on bringing Cas more pleasure. He rolled his balls between his fingers. Cas groaned and gripped Dean's shoulder tightly. Dean realized Cas wasn't lying when he said it had been a long time since Cas had gotten off. He figured the angel must have gotten something in between running errands in Heaven and going on hunts with the Winchesters. With the way he was responding to Dean's barely there touches, it was like he was a virgin all over again. 

Soon enough, Cas was reaching his peak and Dean barely had time to remember to get the jar ready.

Hours later Dean was on his back looking at the ceiling with Cas laying next to him, sleeping like a baby. He hadn’t bothered to put his clothes back on and Dean had to turn around because it was both awkward and arousing. Mostly awkward though because Dean and Cas were just best friends and nothing more.


End file.
